1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card file box and, more particularly, to a card file box having front and rear panels which pivot outwardly about their lower edge improving access to the file cards contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card file boxes are generally known and commonly consist of a rectangularly shaped box with a flat bottom including fixed vertical ends joined by front and rear walls. Often a lid, either hinged or completely removable, is provided to completely enclose the box. In this type of box, file cards are most often situated to rest edgewise on the bottom of the box. In order to locate a specific card or cards within the card file box, index cards can be periodically interleaved to separate the file cards in smaller groups. Within each group the face of the card, or at least the top portion thereof, is normally visually examined to ascertain the subject matter of the card. This requires that there be few enough cards in the box to permit angular separation of adjacent cards so that each successive card is readily visible to the person using the card file. Otherwise each card must be at least partially withdrawn from the card file box if the user wishes to view each card.
Of particular interest is the card file box disclosed in L. C. Walker U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,666, disclosing a card file box in which a supplemental card supporting member is provided within the card box. Front and back portions are inclined at obtuse angles to the bottom portion of the supplemental card supporting insert. When an index card is selected it is shifted forward together with any card ahead of it leaving the space of the card in interest in view on the angularly inclined rear portion of the supplemental member. In such a box there is necessarily a significant amount of unused space within the card file box as the result of the inclined front and rear portions of the supplemental insert.
Of general interest, but not particularly relevant to the card file box of the present invention, are the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Potter 328,061 McPherson 644,300 Adams 815,670 Steele 1,123,417 Blalock 1,264,002 Gelinas 1,924,494 Kennedy 1,984,345 Bentz 2,044,661 Kegevic 2,744,621 Meksula 2,936,066 ______________________________________